halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matf
What kind of help would you need?--'H*bad (talk)' 02:55, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone Well one thing you need is to start putting you signature on talk pages, and you'll also need it after your posts. If you don't have one, follow this link and place something in the nickname space. Then to place it just put down this right here: "~~~~". That makes a signature. Also, if you haven't already done it, you should read the what's happened in the story so far. Then you can add your forces to the right places (UNSC forces into the UNSC forces section, etc.) and add specific characters to a new "Matf" section in the Status section where you'll list status info. Just follow the examples of others, help write a good story and have fun. Tell me if you need anymore questions answered. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:51, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Look at the list of section at the top of the page and click on the status section. Then click on "status". Then click the edit this section button and add a "Matf" section. Then add your characters to that section. Just follow the same look as the other character status sections. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:57, 24 September 2007 (UTC) I noticed something that needs to be fixed about your things in Halo: Well Enough Alone. You put up the status section fine, but you put Matf where you should have put your character's name. Unless the character is named Matf, which I doubt it is. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:20, 24 September 2007 (UTC) What kind of character is it? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:39, 24 September 2007 (UTC) First of all, you don't have to make a new section every time you post. You can simply put it at the bottom of the page. As for the name, how does Sela 'Onorak sound? Remember that in the fanon you only call him by the first or last name, never both at the same time. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:17, 25 September 2007 (UTC) You could say that he and whatever other forces are onboard his ship are answering the message requesting Covenant Separatist assistance that the Squad of Unrelenting Reparation sent out as they entered the battle. But really it's just however you wish, so long as it makes sense. But you will want to have other forces on the ship with Sela. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:43, 25 September 2007 (UTC) When you post a chapter, place the three equal signs, the chapter number, three more equal signs and then press enter. OK? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:23, 25 September 2007 (UTC) I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:43, 25 September 2007 (UTC) What I meant when I said add more forces, is add it to the Halo: Well Enough Alone page under your "Beautiful Truth" section. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:05, 26 September 2007 (UTC) The UNSC First Response Fleet is mine, so yes you may find it. But remember that your forces are Covenant Separatists and they are allied to the UNSC. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:52, 26 September 2007 (UTC) For future references.... When you're writing more chapters, try to make them longer than you've been doing. Remember to put your signature after your posts on Halo: Well Enough Alone and talk pages, and remember to put quote marks like this " at the beginning and end of when people are talking. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:33, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, just put your name under private and grab the private userbox. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:06, 30 November 2007 (UTC) RE: RPs Sorry, I don't. 19:47, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry, but Well Enough Alone is finished. We finished it nearly a month ago. -- I don't need help with any fanon. Thanks for the offer though. 00:22, 2 December 2007 (UTC) For what? --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:47, 3 December 2007 (UTC)